


But Mother I Love Him

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akashi is a light weight, literally everyone but him has a snapchat, and Kuroko's night takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Mother I Love Him

“Sei-chan! Mayuzumi wouldn’t come, but the rest of us are going out drinking tonight, and since you’re finally legal you should join us!” Reo said as soon as Akashi answered the phone.

Akashi arched a brow, despite Reo not actually being able to see it. “Hello to you too, Reo. As much as I would like to join you, I don’t think I should.”

“What? Why not, Se-”

“Here, let me see that.” Kotarou snatched the phone away. “I bet I can drink more than you, and I’m going to continue to think that until you prove me wrong.”

Akashi felt his arched brow twitch slightly at the challenge, “I hope you realize that’s a challenge you’re about to lose,” Akashi responded with no hidden annoyance.

“Sure I will. Prove it to me. I’ll text you the bar address!” And then he hung up Reo’s phone.

Akashi blinked at his phone for a few seconds before he realized what had just happened. He supposed he was easier to read than he thought. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he put away the things he was working on. He would just have to finish it another time.

Getting to the bar was relatively quick, it being surprisingly close to his home. “Please remind me to never listen to the things Kotarou says to me over phone,” Akashi said to his old team mates as greeting.

“I would recommend just not listening to things he says anyway.” Reo said even as he threw his arm around Kotarou’s shoulders.

“That’s not nice!” The blond protested.

“I think that is very sound advice.” Akashi took the open seat next to Reo, ignoring Kotarou’s cries of protest. Akashi eyed Reo’s arm around Kotarou, “When did this development happen?”

“Oh, right, you don’t do snapchat!” Kotarou remembered. “It happened two months ago. We announced it on snapchat to everyone.”

“I never found a need for it, but I might consider it now if I’m missing such things as this.”

“Even Kuroko has one! You definitely need to get one.” Reo told him. “Don’t add Kise though. You know, unless you want an update every two minutes on what’s going through his head.”

“I see, I guess I definitely will be making one now.” He leaned against the bar table and smirked competitively at them, “Now then, I believe I came here on the basis of a drinking competition.”

Kotarou grinned at him. “You sure did. Eikichi already started drinking and is stuffing his face over there,” he pointed, “so he’s out, but you me and Reo can still do this. What kind of shots do you want?”

“Anything but whiskey,” Akashi shrugged. He couldn’t really stomach whiskey anymore after his first experience with alcohol.

“Tequila shots it is!” Kotarou declared loudly, earning the bartender's attention.

Akashi managed two shots before he started to feel the alcohol get to him and noticed his openness to talking more. By the fifth shot, he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was done when he pulled out his phone and dialled in Nijimura’s number.

“Hello?” Nijimura’s voice came through the phone, sounding confused. “Akashi?”

“Niji-mommy why doesn’t Tetsuya love me?!” He slurred, feeling tears accumulate in his eyes.

“I- wha- What did you just call me?”

“Mother, I’m loveable right? Why won’t Tetsuya love me back?” Akashi ignored Nijimura’s question and continued to press on with his drunken woes.

“Are you drunk?” He was still concerned about being referred to as Akashi’s mother. That wasn’t a job he wanted, nor one he could fulfill from America.

“Nooooo! Absolutely not. I am perfectly fine.” He shook his head rapidly to deny Nijimura’s accusation, forgetting that he couldn’t really see it.

Nijimura sighed. “You’re drunk. Are you at least safe? You’re with people you know?”

Akashi turned to Reo with a large smile, “Reo, do I know you? Mother is asking.” He held up the phone in front of Reo so he could answer Nijimura.

Nijimura could feel a headache coming on. “Don’t worry, he’s fine. Just a lightweight.” Reo answered.

“I am not!” Akashi argued pulling his phone back to cradle against his shoulder as if Reo had said obscenities to it. “They’re lying Niji-mommy!”

“Please, please, stop calling me that if you want me to stay on the phone with you.”

“But Niji-mommy, you are mother,” Akashi pouted at his phone.

“I’m no-” He sighed and gave up. “What were you saying about Kuroko? Since when do you call him Tetsuya?”

Akashi needed a moment to think about it, not able to quickly recall when he had started doing that in his drunken state, “Uhmm… third year in Teiko? How do I get him to love me? He’s very special to me.”

“Have you _told_ him that?” He fucking knew it. Aomine would owe him twenty bucks if Nijimura were willing to deal with talking to two of the ‘miracles’ in the span of a month’s time.

“I-umm-no?” Akashi tilted his head slightly as his eyes widened, thinking about it. He couldn’t recall a time where he actually told Kuroko about his feelings, at least not in his drunken mind.

“Then how do you know he doesn’t like you?”

“Because!... Because… He’s never told me before?” Akashi couldn’t think of a reason other than that.

“You never told him either, and clearly you like him.” Nijimura pointed out.

“Okay, I’m here. I was promised Akashi acting like an idiot.” Mayuzumi announced as he walked into the bar, having gotten a snapchat from Kotarou.

Akashi’s eyes brightened and he threw his hands up in the air as a way of greeting. “Chihiro-senpai! Why’re you here? You know you remind me a lot of the one I really really like.” He gave Mayuzumi a large grin as he approached them.

“I don’t like it. This wasn’t what I was promised.” Mayuzumi said, stopping a few feet away from them since it looked like Akashi was going to try something weird like hug him.

Akashi tilted his head to look at Mayuzumi confusedly, “Why are you so far, Chihiro-senpai?”

Nijimura hung up. Akashi seemed otherwise occupied, so he figured it was a safe bet he wouldn’t be called back.

“Personal space.” Mayuzumi answered.

Akashi blinked a couple times, confused by what Mayuzumi meant but brushed it off, “Hey, hey, Chihiro-senpai, do you think I should tell Tetsuya I love him?”

“That’s the kid I was supposed to replace, right? The small blue haired one?” He was okay with that one. By comparison to the other Generation of Miracles, Kuroko was good.

Akashi lips turned into a deep frown as he was reminded of using Mayuzumi in highschool, and he launched himself towards Mayuzumi, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Mayuzumi’s chest. “I’m sorry! I was being a bad person!”

Mayuzumi looked mildly panicked at having a drunk and emotional Akashi clinging to him, but his former teammates were only laughing at him, and looked like they had no intention of helping. “It’s fine. Really. Please let go of me.”  

Akashi tearfully looked up a Mayuzumi, still clinging onto him tightly, “Really? I was really mean to you.”

“It’s been years. I’m over it. Please let go.”

Akashis face brightened before turning questioning and he changed the subject, “Chihiro-senpai, should I tell Tetsuya I love him?”

Mayuzumi mourned the loss of his personal space since he didn't think he was getting it back any time soon. “You two aren't already together?”

“Noooo. But I still love him lots. Should I tell him I love him?” Akashi buried his face in Mayuzumi’s chest, rubbing his nose into it.

Mayuzumi questioned his life choices that lead to up to this point with Akashi hugging him and rubbing his face against him. “Yes. In fact, why wait? Let go of me and tell him now!”

“Buuut senpaaaiiiii! What if he says noo?!” Akashi looked up at Mayuzumi with a large pout, moving his face off of his chest slightly.

“Then you blame it on the alcohol and move on with your life.” Mayuzumi glared when he saw Kotarou filming them for snapchat.

“Noooo, Tetsuya’s too smart for that. Tetsuya always knows when someone is lying. He’s really good at reading people and really handsome and cute.” Akashi continued to mindlessly list off all the wonderful things he loved about Kuroko with a grin as he pulled himself closer to Mayuzumi and pressed his cheek against his chest.

“Do any of you know where Kuroko lives?” Mayuzumi asked.

“I do.” Reo said.

“Good. Akashi, we’re visiting Kuroko.”

Akashi looked back up at Mayuzumi with a large smile, “Tetsuya? We’re going to see Tetsuya?” Akashi completely forgot his previous worries about why Kuroko didn't love him at the prospect of just seeing him.

“Yep, c’mon, I'll even give you a ride there. If you puke in my car you're paying for the cleaning.” He replied, starting towards the exit.

Akashi didn’t let go of Mayuzumi until they got to his car. He simply maneuvered to hug Mayuzumi from the back and waddled along with him.

Mayuzumi was finally able to relax a little when they got in the car and Akashi was forced to let go of him. He had Reo give him directions and then went and loudly knocked on Kuroko’s door when the reached the apartment.

Kuroko answered half dressed and sleepy looking, so Mayuzumi assumed they woke him up. He could almost feel bad about that if Akashi hadn't hugged him for an extended amount of time. “Here Shrimp. He's your problem now.” Mayuzumi shoved Akashi into Kuroko's arms and closed the door after him.

Akashi hadn’t really realized he had been pushed and only registered it once he found himself on the floor and on top of Kuroko. Mayuzumi had apparently been too eager to get rid of Akashi and pushed him too hard. Not that Akashi minded much now that he was with Kuroko. He happily wrapped his arms around Kuroko and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Tetsuya! Tetsuya, I really really missed you.”

Kuroko was still a little stunned by what had just happened. “You saw me two days ago, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko reminded him, trying and failing to move out from under Akashi.

“Noooo,” Akashi whined clinging closer to Kuroko, “That's too long! I want to see Tetsuya everyday! No. I need to see Tetsuya everyday! Tetsuya is good for me.”

“Akashi-kun have you been drinking?” Kuroko asked as he caught the scent of alcohol, which explained a lot.

“A bit,” Akashi chimed, nuzzling Kuroko’s neck.

Kuroko sighed. That at least explained a bit of what was happening. “You can stay the night then. I don't want you trying to go home like this.”

Akashi pushed himself up enough to look at Kuroko's face, their noses brushing against each other’s as Akashi face lit up, “I can stay over?”

Kuroko felt his cheeks heat up at the proximity of their faces and hoped the alcohol would keep Akashi from noticing. “Yes.”

“I get to stay with Tetsuya!” Akashi cheered, dropping his weight back onto Kuroko and burying his face in Kuroko's neck again. Being so close to it, Akashi felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Kuroko's neck and with his inebriated state, he found no reason why he shouldn't. He pressed a quick, innocent kiss to the side of Kuroko's neck. “I like Tetsuya's neck, it's warm.”

Kuroko was sure that his face was as red as Akashi’s hair at the moment. “Akashi-kun, we should get up.”

“But I like lying here with Tetsuya,” Akashi pouted despite Kuroko not being able to see it.

“The floor isn’t very comfortable.” Kuroko pointed out.

Akashi thought about it for a second, or as well as he could think about it at the moment anyway, and instead of getting off Kuroko, he rolled them both over to put Kuroko on top of him instead. “There, all better?”

“Akashi-kun. We really should get up.” Kuroko said, trying to sit up despite Akashi’s arms around him.

Akashi pouted again. If he let Kuroko get up, he might not get to be this close to Kuroko anymore. “Can I sleep with Tetsuya tonight then?”

Kuroko hesitated, but nodded since he was pretty sure that was the only way he was going to be released.

Akashi let go of Kuroko with a large grin and got to his feet after Kuroko got off him, stumbling a bit due his lack of balance. After regaining his balance, he laced his fingers with Kuroko’s and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, before he started walking towards Kuroko’s room. “Thank you, Tetsuya.”

“Akashi-kun, is there a reason you’re kissing me?” He asked, ducking his head, both to hide the blush and to keep Akashi from doing it again.

“Because I love Tetsuya,” Akashi answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“You’re drunk. Tell me that when you’re sober.”

“But I _do_ love you, Tetsuya!” Akashi’s eyes turned tearful at Kuroko’s denial of his feelings. “I _really, really_ love you lots!”

“You’ve never said this to me when you’re sober.” Kuroko pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean it’s not true,” Akashi mumbled, looking down at his feet instead of Kuroko’s face. “I always want to kiss you and hug you and make you happy.”

“Like I said, tell me that when you’re sober.” Kuroko told him as he got back into his bed, where he had been trying to sleep before Mayuzmi’s knocking on his door woke him up.

Akashi’s pout grew bigger but Kuroko was obviously done listening to him. He crawled into bed and pulled Kuroko into his arms, pressing his chest to Kuroko’s back as he nuzzled the back of his neck.

It took forever, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Akashi said, but he finally managed to fall back asleep until his alarm went off what felt like a few minutes later but was probably a few hours in reality.

Akashi groaned in pain at the loud, obnoxious noise, his head pounding with every beep. He tried to blindly reach an arm out to shut it off, only to find that it had originally been around someone. Eyes shooting open despite the increased pain in his head, he found himself staring at very familiar soft blue hair. “Tetsuya?” He breathed out in shock. Why was he in bed with Kuroko? _What the hell happened last night?_

“Akashi-kun, if you’re awake, can you let go of me so that I can turn off the alarm?” Kuroko asked around a yawn.

It took a moment for Akashi to register what Kuroko had said past his throbbing head and confusion. “I-um-sure…” Removing his arms from around Kuroko, he decided to deal with one problem at a time. He pulled the blanket up higher to cover his face from the light. “Could you get me aspirin if you plan to go to the kitchen, please?”

“Okay.” Kuroko agreed, still half asleep. He turned off the alarm and headed to the kitchen, making himself coffee first so that he could be a functioning member of society, before bringing the aspirin and another cup of coffee to Akashi.

Akashi gratefully accepted both the coffee and aspirin. Taking the aspirin, he let the pills ease the ache in his head to a slight numb before slowly drinking the coffee. He waited until Kuroko looked like he had regained human functioning for the most part before he started to ask questions. “Could you tell me what happened and what I did last night?”

“Mayuzumi-kun showed up here and pushed you into my apartment and we spent a lot of time on my floor because you didn’t want to get up, and then we came in here to go to sleep because I didn't think you should go home drunk.”

Akashi hummed quietly at Kuroko’s retelling of his night as he sipped on his coffee, “Thank you for taking care of me then, Tetsuya. Did I do anything I could possibly regret?”

“Well, I’m not sure how you’ll feel about telling me that you love me.” Kuroko mused.

Akashi’s eyes widened and he almost spit out his coffee. Almost. “D-did I really?”

“A few times.” Kuroko confirmed.

Akashi felt conflicted in how to react. A part of him really wanted to panic because now Kuroko knew, but he knew panicking would only make things worse. In the end, he did what he did best, he pushed away all the emotions from his eyes and looked straight at Kuroko. “I apologize. I had planned to never tell you that. You are free to forget I ever said it.”

“Did you mean it?” Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head.

Akashi forced himself to breathe normally as he tried to stay truthful. At this point he might as well get his feelings off his chest to at least receive a proper rejection from Kuroko rather than continuously play impossibilities through his head like he had been doing. “Yes.”

“Good.” Kuroko sat down on the bed next to him. “I would have hated for that to have all been something that came out just because you were drunk considering the feelings are mutual.”

Akashi’s emotionless demeanor fell, his face displaying the hopeless confusion he felt. “They...what?”

“Akashi-kun, I know that you know what the word mutual means.” Kuroko reprimanded before sighing. “I’m trying to say that I love you too.”

If possible, Akashi’s eyes widened more, “But I--I thought that you… that I...” Akashi trailed off, not sure how he wanted to continue.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, a glint of amusement entering his eyes as he waited to see what Akashi had to say for himself.

Akashi took a deep breath and placed his mug on the nightstand once he noticed how tightly he was gripping it. “I… didn’t think you ever saw me as anything other than your former basketball captain and friend. You certainly never presented the possibility of me being any more special in your eyes than anyone else.”

“You didn’t either.” Kuroko pointed out. “Why would I if I thought the feelings were unreturned?”

“I could say the same to you, Tetsuya.” Akashi felt like laughing. It was  as though they had both just reached a new level of hopeless obliviousness, especially when it came to each other.

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing that you decided to spend your night drinking last night.” Kuroko commented with a tiny smile.

“I suppose so,” Akashi finally gave into his urge and chuckled. He raised a hand up to cup Kuroko’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb, “For future reference though, please never let me get that drunk again.”

Kuroko let out a light laugh. “I'm not sure I let you do much of anything. I wasn't informed of these plans.”

“I have a feeling you’ll be told of them more often from now on.” Akashi let the hand on Kuroko’s cheek slowly move down to his neck then to his shoulder and down his chest, simply taking in Kuroko’s presence.

“I'll be sure to tag along next time then.” Kuroko said before leaning forward to kiss Akashi.

The kiss was slow and on a normal day, probably not enough for Akashi, but in his current state of being still hung over, the kiss was absolutely perfect. He took a hold of Kuroko’s coffee mug to place it on the bedside table along with his and pulled Kuroko as close to him as possible, somehow causing him to end up flat on his back again. He looked up at Kuroko affectionately as they parted, “That was nice. You should do it more often.”

“I intend to.” Kuroko said with a laugh, leaning down and pecking Akashi’s lips.

Akashi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko, pulling him down on top of him. “Then I greatly look forward to them,” and with that he pressed their lips together again.


End file.
